


Cozy Apartments of Gadgetzan

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Category: Gadgetzan, Hearthstone - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: Inspired by the new artwork for the just announced Mean Streets of Gadgetzan. I literally just saw the Mean Streets of Gadgetzan announcement. I was inspired to write this, though I don't yet know the names of the actual characters from the artwork inspiring me. So I used fantasynamegeneratorsDOTcom to come up with the names for this story.





	

The cozy little apartment didn't have much space, by it was furnished well enough. There was a bed and a dresser, a table with two chairs, and even a half-decently polished mirror on the wall. There wasn't much space between any of those things, but space came at a tough premium in Gadgetzan. Besides, rising too high around here just made you a target. And that was something she could do without.

Gryrnurnor Fistmaw smiled at her own image in the mirror. She was a lovely woman and the white pearls around her neck really brought out just how delicious her green skin looked. Her tight burgundy dress was nothing special, but it highlighted her goods while leaving her enough mobility to sock any nook who got too handsy right in his stupid mouth. A fella would be lucky if he only lost a few teeth for making too bold a move on her. If her boyfriend caught the fella, he'd probably be full of holes before long. Molchaad Dawnwound didn't take kindly to other folk pawing his woman. At least not men. Though she'd never tried anything with another woman, part of her wondered if ol' Mol's reaction might be a little less severe.

Speaking of, her big sexy Tauren steer came through the door just then and her heart did a little flutter like it always did when she saw him. She couldn't quite explain it, none of the other or women she knew had Tauren boyfriends. Those ladies didn't know what they were missing. She got wet just thinking of his big cock.

"Have a good night?" she asked as sultry as she could.

"Mmmm, you know it, baby," he replied. He dropped a bag on the dresser with an audible clink. A good night indeed! By the sound of it, that was quite a haul. Somebody's bank vault was emptier tonight. The Tauren undid his bow tie, then slipped off his suspenders. "Though I could stand for it to get a bit better, if you know what I'm driving at?"

"I think I do," she said as she slid her dress up just passed her thighs. Just enough that he could see she was already wet. 

"No panties, darling?" he asked in a half-serious tone.

"I ruins the line," she said with a mock pout on her face.

"I just don't want any of those drunks at the club getting a free show is all," he said.

"Oh don't worry, darling. I make 'em pay good," she smiled. The dress fell back down over her nethers as she stood and walked over to him. She put her muscular green arms around his thick fur-covered neck. The two kissed. "But I'll always save the best for you."

The Tauren put his massive hands on the orc woman's hips as the two kissed again. His humongous rock hard member pressed against her belly. He tugged up on the dress.

"Let's get you out of this," he said as he pulled it up higher. She broke off her embrace and lifted her hands over her head, letting her lover undress her. "No bra, either? What a naughty girl."

She pressed her now naked body against his. She said, "Mmmm, guess you'll have to spank me."

The Tauren cupped the orc's ass with one hand and put his other in the small of her back. Lifting her easily, he carried her to the bed. He lay her gently on the bed and then took a step back. He said, "I like that idea. Turn around."

Gryrnurnor slid onto her knees and bent over. Her nose face and breasts were pressed against the bed while her ass was raised high in their air. Her thighs were just ever so slightly parted, just enough for Mol to see her glistening sex. She waved her naked ass teasingly in her boyfriend's direction. A moment later she gasped as his big strong hand came down, slapping her backside sharply. Squeals escaped her lips as too more followed in quick succession. Molchaad grunted.

"Mmmm, yes. Spank me, Daddy," said Gryrnurnor. "I've been a bad girl."

SPANK! SLAP! THWACK! WHACK! Mol's motions became more rhythmic. Gryrnurnor' ass was positively glowing. Then, Mol's other hand slipped two fingers into Gryrnurnor's pussy and she moaned loudly as he both fingered her and spanked her simultaneously. It wasn't long before both stopped and she could hear Mol fumbling with his trousers. 

"Oh, Daddy," she purred. "Please, take me!"

Their frantic need overcame their accuracy and it took a few attempts to line themselves up correctly, but soon he was sliding is great big cock into her soaking wet pussy. Then, both were moaning and grunting as they grind against each other in a desperate search for release. She came before he did, but only by a few seconds. Soon, they were both shuddering and shaking, panting as they collapsed onto the bed together. Kissing and petting one another, they could tell it was just the start of a long fun night.


End file.
